Photovoltaic modules, which convert sunlight into electrical power, are available in thin sheets of a rigid material, such as glass, plastic, metal, or some combination of these, and typically measure from one to four feet in width and one to six feet in length. A number of such modules typically are formed into arrays and mounted onto the roof of a building, with the electrical outputs of the array combined and processed before being used on site or fed into an electrical power grid.
Typically, glass solar modules are either, a) framed in aluminum, or b) installed without frames (also known as laminates). One problem commonly found with aluminum-framed modules is that the support structures for the modules often require additional grounding wires or other safety measures depending upon the installation configuration and local building codes. In addition, the non-framed photovoltaic modules (referred to as laminates above) are prone to edge chipping and cracking and in some cases the entire glass module has been known to break.
Current applications are also expensive to manufacture and install and in addition have inherent disadvantages and negative impacts upon the roof, including multiple roof penetrations and inadequate air circulation behind the solar panel which promotes unwanted vegetative mold growth on the roof and does not allow the solar panel to operate at cooler temperatures. Current applications also often require additional metal structural components to support the photovoltaic panels that require grounding wires to operate safely and in addition require a significant amount of time and labor to penetrate the roof and install support structures on the roof and then seal the roof penetrations.